


Dreaming Alone

by TrickyVicky3



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dream Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, PWP, Sex, Smut, THERE IS PLOT, handjobs, its Alex realising he has feelings, the Alex/Forrest is very brief, the Alex/Michael is very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: Kyle smiles into the kiss, angling his head so he can push his tongue deeper into Alex’s mouth, his hand making its way back down his body.And Alex... He should be conflicted - he knows he should be confused, or at the very least surprised, but he’s not, he’s... content. For the first time in a long time.AkaAlex has a sex dream about Kyle
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Dreaming Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534314) by [TrickyVicky3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3). 



> I love Alex and I want him to be happy! I hope you all like this!

.

Alex rarely has dreams like this anymore.

He just always so busy, if he’s not working on Project Shepherd he’s working on base, and if he’s not working on base he’s working on Project Shepherd. 

It’s exhausting.

Most nights once he gets home he takes his leg off, showers and barely has time to fall into his bed before he’s out.

When he sleeps - fitfully - he doesn’t dream, although he will admit to the occasional nightmare.

Scenes of blood and destruction, screaming in agony, of being left, forgotten and alone. 

But this... this isn’t a dream like that.

This dream starts soft, morning light tricking through the windows, net curtains drifting in the soft breeze that flows over his skin.

It’s Forrest beside him, led in his bed with his eyes trained on Alex’s face. 

His hand strokes along Alex’s stomach, fingers trailing lightly along the smattering of hairs he has peeking above the waistband of his boxers.

He’s not hard yet, but he’s getting there. His eyes closing as Forrest leans in to kiss him softly, their noses brushing gently.

Forrest is always gentle with him, and Alex’s heart aches as he misses him. He doesn’t have much time to however as Forrest slips his leg over Alex’s body, thrusting lazily against him.

Alex brings his hand up to cup the back of his head, threading his fingers through the straight locks, relishing in the low moan Forrest lets out.

As a hand snakes it’s way up his side Alex can feel the hair changing in his grasp. Feels the curls forming and when he pulls back he knows, before he even opens his eyes, that it’s no longer Forrest.

Michael stares down at him, his smile sharp and hungry. His hand runs along Alex’s chest and up to his neck, pulling him back in for another kiss - this one heavier and harder.

Alex can feel their teeth clack together, can feel the weight of his body as he presses against him. It’s a weight he knows well, but he can’t say it reassures him anymore.

He huffs out a laugh against Michael’s mouth, even in his own sex dream he’s thinking about his heartbreak.

He’s starkly reminded of where he is when a hand makes its way down his boxers, his back arching off the bed as he moans, attempting to stifle it against the mouth above him. 

Michael’s hand... It doesn’t feel like he remembers, and when he leans up for another kiss, their mouths fit together differently, he can’t feel that familiar stubble against his chin. 

He’s ashamed to admit It doesn’t hit him until he opens his eyes and finds himself staring right into Kyle’s.

He draws back with a gasp of surprise, his eyes wide in contrast to Kyle’s half-closed ones. Kyle’s hand edges out of his boxers, resting on his hip as he kisses the side of Alex’s neck.

“Everything okay baby?”, 

Kyle whispers the question against his skin, ending his statement with another kiss - this time to Alex’s jaw.

Alex inhales deeply, and it’s Kyle’s scent that threatens to overwhelm him, he looks down at Kyle’s lips, red and glistening in the soft morning light, and suddenly wants nothing more than to kiss him again.

So he does. 

Kyle smiles into the kiss, angling his head so he can push his tongue deeper into Alex’s mouth, his hand making its way back down his body.

And Alex... He should be conflicted - he knows he should be confused, or at the very least surprised, but he’s not, he’s... content. For the first time in a long time. 

He might’ve loved Michael, and he cared for Forrest - he really did, but he knows Kyle, he ~ trusts ~ Kyle, with his life, and now, he supposes, with this.

And currently, with their mouths pressed together, with Kyle’s body, naked and hot, pressed up against him, he feels safe.

Kyle shuffles a little so he’s covering Alex completely, head to toe. 

He pulls back from the kiss, but doesn’t go far, his lips hovering inches from Alex’s.

“Is this okay?”,

He breathes the words out between them, and when he licks his lips seconds later, Alex can feel the sensation of his tongue, wet against the bow of his mouth.

“Yes, yes, please”,

He doesn’t beg often, but he’s hard, and needy, and Kyle looks so good above him, his face red and flushed, sweat glistening on his brow.

Alex watches a bead make its way down Kyle’s cheek, and when it reaches the corner of his mouth he reaches out with his tongue and catches it, savouring the moan it pulls out of Kyle’s throat.

Alex wishes fervently that his boxers weren’t in the way, and then suddenly, they aren’t anymore. He sighs, he almost forgot this was a dream. 

Smiling, he runs his hands along Kyle’s arms, squeezing gently at his shoulders before wrapping them around Kyle’s face and bringing him back down for another kiss.

Kyle melts into it, his whole body pressing against Alex’s, his hipbones a sharp but reassuring pressure, his legs bracketing Alex’s, their thighs slick with sweat.

With a start Alex can feel Kyle’s cock, hot and heavy, resting against the top of his thigh. 

He lets out a moan into Kyle’s mouth, unbelievably turned on, clutching onto Kyle’s face, tracing his cheekbones with his thumbs.

He’s aware distantly of Kyle reaching down, the hand that’s not holding him up above Alex snaking it’s way down between their bodies.

When Kyle takes him in hand he breaks from the kiss, his body trembling with the overload of sensations. 

Kyle kisses the corner of his mouth, breathing heavily against his face.

His breath is sweet in the air between them, and Alex wants to reach out, he wants to - touch.

So he does. 

He keeps one hand where it is, cradling Kyle’s jaw, and brings his other down between them until he can feel Kyle beneath his fingertips.

Kyle thrusts up into his grasp, angling his hand so that their fists knock together on each upstroke. 

Alex is making more noise now - surprising himself, he’s never usually this expressive. 

But it’s a dream, he remembers, he can do whatever the hell he wants. And what he wants is ~ more ~.

“I want you in me”.

The words tumble out, making Kyle moan into his ear.

“Yeah baby?”,

And just like that Alex is stretched and open and - God - he can feel it, even though it didn’t happen he chases scant memories of Kyle’s fingers inside him, thrusting and twisting, bringing him closer and closer.

Kyle lets go of him and Alex whines a little at the loss, but Kyle merely grins, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Shuffle up baby”.

Alex does as he’s told, helping Kyle move his legs until they’re around his waist.

He looks down at Kyle who meets his gaze, his eyes dark and wanton. Unconsciously they both reach out, fingers threading together and squeezing tightly as Kyle starts to push in.

It doesn’t hurt, of course it doesn’t. It just feels good, he feels full and warm and when Kyle bottoms out he sees stars when he closes his eyes.

Kyle leans back over him, their hands still linked together on the mattress beside them. Alex kisses him once, short and sweet, before urging him to move with a hand against the back of his thigh.

Kyle laughs, pulling out gently then thrusting back in, Alex throws his head back in a silent moan, his calf presses in against Kyle’s back, urging him deeper.

Alex takes them both in his hand, relishing in the moan that cuts out of Kyle when he does so. He’s moving quicker now, angling himself so he can find -

Alex whimpers, his hands clenching down as Kyle finds that sweet spot inside him.

They both moan at the duel sensations, Alex’s hand on their cocks, smearing their pre-come together, speeding up as Kyle starts to get sloppy.

Kyle puts his hands either side of Alex’s face on the pillow, holding himself up as he thrusts, Alex lets his thighs fall open a little further, hips leaning up to meet Kyle, taking him as deep as he can.

When Kyle kisses him again, it’s a messy, wet kiss of teeth and tongue, and Alex loves it. He throws an arm around Kyle’s neck, pulling him down against him.

This shifts their positions and Kyle moans when Alex clenches down around him.

Alex can feel his orgasm building. Can feel Kyle’s too as he grows tense in Alex’s arms.

As his hips stutter and fall out of rhythm Alex speeds his hand up, squeezing their tips together, savouring that coiling, burning sensation deep in his gut.

He barely has time to groan a warning into Kyle’s mouth before he’s coming hard and fast and then Kyle’s coming too and he can feel it he can -

He can - 

He blinks. 

Kyle’s gone. Alex is alone in bed, sunlight filtering in, casting shadows over his sweat-damp skin.

He curses to himself, suddenly cold and alone, shifting when he looks down and notices the fresh come all over his stomach, it’s been a while since a dream had that effect on him. 

He sighs deeply, pulling himself up to throw his legs over the side of the bed, he clenches at the phantom feel of Kyle inside him, his soft cock twitching in interest.

He pulls a hand over his face, running it through his hair with a grimace, he needs a shower, and coffee, in that order. 

He tries not to think about how he’s getting lunch with Kyle later today, how he knows that Kyle will already have his food waiting for him when he walks in because he knows his order by heart.

He tries, and fails, and wonders how on earth he’s going to be able to look Kyle in the eye and not picture him on the brink of orgasm. 

Either way that’s a problem for future him, the one thing he can do now - is destroy the evidence. 

And when he showers, if he comes again, at the picture of Kyle, flushed and needy against him, then that’s nobody’s business but his own. 

Yeah.

Nobody needs to know.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
